gatesofeternityfandomcom-20200215-history
Gates of Eternity Wiki
Welcome to the Gates of Eternity Wiki This is about a text-based game called Gates of Eternity. Feel free to come and help us grow if you play/have played it by adding some content! We're happy to accept any contributions. Important Content Only a few things noteworthy, so far! Come back another time, and we might actually have something significantly more. *In Nomine - In Nomine Wiki (for the tabletop role-playing game on which we based our game) *To Do List - Our "to do" list. Be sure to add a tag to the top of any page you originate, unless the page is at least 4 paragraphs (about 12-32 sentences in length). *Our Policies - A page of our policies regarding this wiki. *Game Policies - A page of our in-game policies for management of our server's users. *Commands - A page which lists all of the commands in brief. Construction of the Game The game is currently under construction, and so the pages in here are for the planning and deployment of the game. We eventually want to have a fully-fleshed-out wiki for those who are interested in playing, including links to appropriate client software. But hey, we're just getting started, so have patients! Also, add a tag to any page you think we should have, and as we get information, we'll fill it out! Thank you for coming to our page! :) Template Pages If you want to help out on these AND are somewhat familiar with how a wiki works, please read How To Make Template Pages on the Wikia main community wiki. Please remove all of these after they're complete so that the main page stops being included. Note that not every template necessarily needs an associated category page, but it helps us to keep track of similar groups of information so that we can quickly locate relevant links. * - Notification that the contents of the page are softcoded objects. Also: keep in mind that these are not necessarily the objects used by the server, but are instead basic code which might be usable for members of the community. Include Category:Code. * - Notification that the page contains logs of player and staff interaction. Include Category:Logs and Category:Play. * - Policy for this wiki. Include Category:Policy. * - Policy for Gates of Eternity. Include Category:Policy and Category:Play. * - Player-created characters. Page template to start the page. Include Category:Play. ** - Characters whose nature has been ICly compromised, resulting in moderate to difficult play. Include Category:Play. Also include dates of exposure (and retirement, if applicable). ** - Characters who are public figures, celebrities, etc., that people would ICly know. Include Category:Play. ** - Non-player characters (staff-operated characters used to drive the story). Include Category:Play. * - TinyPlots and role-playing idea notes. Include Category:TP and Category:Play. * - Mechanics of the In Nomine role-playing system. Include Category:Rules and Category:Play. ** - For In Nomine game mechanics which would not be well-understood by players who have never played. Please also include an external link to the In Nomine Wiki here on Wikia. Include Category:Rules. * - Notification that part of a page's contents are copyrighted materials, used by permission. ** - Notification that part of a page's contents are copyrighted materials, used by permission, and owned by Steve Jackson Games. * - Pages about our staff members should use this template for their pages. ** - Pages about staff members who have left administration duties. Include dates of staffing. * - Pages about our players should use this template for their pages. ** - Pages about players who have been banned from play due to abuse (including the nature and dates of the abuse, etc.) — pages with this tag should be locked from editing. ** - Pages about players who are heavily involved (21+ hours per week). ** - Pages about players who no longer play 2 hours or more per week. Latest activity Category:Browse